This invention relates to a portable, flexible, multi-panel system for use in applications necessitating partitions and backdrops. The flexible panel of the present invention is ideally suited for use in trade shows and other applications necessitating exhibits wherein easily transportable interiors, partitions and backdrops are needed which are lightweight, sound absorbent, inexpensive to manufacture and permit cost effective shipping and storage.
It will be appreciated that businesses of all types participate in tradeshows, symposiums, seminars and other such events. In these tradeshows and conventions, each business will typically have its own exhibit or booth for displaying and illustrating the businesses goods and/or services. Such displays are usually constructed at a location remote from the convention or tradeshow. The exhibits are constructed from a variety of materials including wood, plastic and metal; and are intended to have an aesthetically pleasing and informative overall look. As a result however, the displays and exhibits are often quite bulky, cumbersome, heavy and require an enormous amount of labor to build, particularly due to the fact that most of such exhibits are custom made. The labor intensive nature, bulkiness and large weight of the displays lead to extremely high costs, both in the initial construction of the exhibits as well as in the shipping and storage thereof. Moreover, with regard to shipping, often large shipping crates have to be custom manufactured in order to fit a particular display leading to even higher costs. An average cost for such exhibits and displays can run a thousand dollars a linear foot.
In view of the foregoing, there is a perceived need for providing a portable exhibit for use in tradeshow displays and similar applications, wherein the exhibit will be inexpensive to manufacture, and have a light weight and compact assembly which will lead to cost effective shipping, storage and labor (i.e., manufacturing) costs.